Infinite Emotions
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: A series of Percabeth drabbles, one-shots, whatever you'd like to call it. Description for each at the begining of every chapter. There is a variety of ratings that range from K to T so pay attention for the ratings at the begining too! R&R! Read Author's Note at the end first!
1. Hate

**Okay so this is my new story, Infinite Emotions. It's a bunch of Percabeth drabbles, one-shots, whatever you'd like to call it! Anyways, on with this one shot. It's called hate and here is the description:**

**Three years after Percy dumped Annabeth, Annabeth recieves a wedding invitation from Percy and Rachel. Annabeth is a Hunter and she and her two huntress friends go to the wedding, seeking revenge on Rachel and Percy.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

I haven't heard from him in a couple of years when he dumped me. We were in love and he dumped me. He said that we should take a break. After that, we never saw each other again. I joined the hunters because he broke my heart. He broke off our connections. He wouldn't see me.

Until one day.

I was practicing my archery on Artemis' Hunters' camp grounds. I was shooting dummies right on target. I was shooting the bulls eyes on the targets. I was really working it. Until the letter arrived.

"Annabeth!" my friend Holly said, waving something thin and white around in her grasp.

"What?" I asked, "I'm kinda busy." I shot the bulls eye.

"Yeah, yeah, you got a letter." She said and handed it over to me.

My eyes narrowed, "From?"

"From a guy!" she said and clapped her hands.

"Artemis would kill you if she saw you now." I reminded her.

"Well who cares? She doesn't know how I feel." She said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes and read the letter aloud, "Adressed to Annabeth Chase. From Percy Jackson and," I couldn't even say it. He ended up with _her?_ "_Rachel Elizabeth Dare._" I said through gritted teeth. I hated that little wretch!

"Oh no she di-in't." Holly said and snapped her fingers in a 'Z' formation.

"Ha, Holly you are so crazy sometimes." My other friend, Kalista said, coming up from behind us and she recited, "Don't make me snap my fingers in a 'z' formation, exclamation, head rotation, flick my hair with my wrist, oh my gosh you just got dissed." And we all burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay," Holly said, "let's go to the invite wherever it's for. Annabeth read it!" she ordered.

"Okay," I said and began to read, "Dear Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and a soon-to-be Rachel Elizabeth Ja—" but I stopped. They were getting married?

"More like Rachel Elizabeth Jackass." Holly rolled her eyes and rubbed my back.

"Girls," I said, looking up at them, "This calls for revenge."

We smiled evilly and I pulled out my knife. And the plan was set.

* * *

I told Artemis that we were going to the wedding. She was a little disappointed but wondered what I was going to do with the knife. She probably thought I was going to kill Percy. Ha, boy was she _way_ off. I was going to-well, it's a surprise.

Holly, Kalista and I all got dressed in short dresses.

I wore a dress that stopped, mid-thigh and was Percy's favorite color, blue. It was tight and had thin straps. It was really revealing and Artemis seemed as if she really couldn't care less. **(a/n: heres the URL for the dress. Remember: NO SPACES! h t t p : / / f a r m 3 . s t a t i c . f l i c k r . c o m / 2 4 5 7 / 3 9 9 2 8 3 8 4 4 4 _ 0 a 4 e f f f 7 9 f . j p g )**

Holly wore a knee-length dress that was identical to Kalista's. Holly's was just a different color. **(A/N: here's the URL for their dresses: No SPACES: h t t p : / / w w w . m i l a n o o . c o m / u p e n / v / 2 0 0 8 0 9 / E n t i c i n g – V – N e c k – K n e e – L e n g t h – T a f f e t a – B r i d e s m a i d – D r e s s – 3 5 8 0 – 1 . j p g )** Holly's was dark blue and Kalista's was dark purple. **(a/n: in the picture, that's how I imagine Holly. Kalista is shorter and has brown hair) **

"Okay, so we're done? We're ready?" I asked the girls.

"Yup." They answered.

I nodded and strapped my dagger around my upper thigh. Kalista and Holly did the same with their own daggers. When we finished, we walked out of the Hunter Camp and drove to the church. We got there just in time because when we sat down, the ugly bride, AKA, Rachel walked down the isle. I didn't pay attention to anyone but Percy during the whole service. And how he looked at Rachel . . . made me cry. He looked at her _adoringly_ and _lovingly._ His eyes shined as he said, "I do." And I burst into quiet tears.

"It's alright." Holly and Kalista said, rubbing my back.

"No it's not!" I cried quietly.

"Of course it is!" Kalista whispered in my ear, "We'll get her at the reception."

That made me brighten up and I smiled evilly.

When the wedding ended, we went to the reception at a country club. While the bride and groom greeted everyone, Kalista, Holly and I hung out back in the shadows. When they finished as Percy and Rachel passed where we were, I realized this was my only chance.

"Rachel, Percy!" I called and stepped out of the shadows.

Percy and Rachel spun around to see me. Percy's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe I was here. And then he looked at me in a way . . . a way I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Oh, Annabeth!" Rachel squealed happily as she threw her arms around me.

I was an _awesome_ actress/liar so I squealed along with her and hugged her back. All the while, my hand was twitching towards my knife. She pulled back and looked at my dress disgustedly as if to say, _this is a wedding, not a club, Annabeth!_

"Cute dress," she said half-heartedly.

"I know." I smiled.

Percy then saw my dress and began drooling. Rachel pretended not to realize it and grabbed Percy's arm.

I choked her inside my head and smiled.

"Hey Rachel, I have a present for you!" I said excitedly.

"Really? Where?" she asked excitedly.

"Outside!" I said and pulled her along with Kalista and Holly following me.

Percy began to follow but I said, "It's a _girl_ present, Percy. You can't come!" and pulled Rachel out to the parking lot.

"Where is it?" she asked, her head darting around, looking for her present.

"Right over here!" I said, pulling her into an alley where my car was parked.

"You got me a Lamborghini?" she squealed happily.

Kalista, Holly and I all looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Of course not! That's ours!" I said.

"Then where's my present?" she asked.

"Right here," I said, pulling out my dagger.

"What's that?" she asked, frightened.

"A dagger, sweetie. It's your present." I said sadistically and smiled evilly.

She stumbled back and shrieked Percy's name, but it was no use. I charged her and with one swift motion, I grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Any last words?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I love Percy! Get off me, you witch!" she shrieked and yelled Percy's name.

"Well, I have the last words you will ever hear. Percy is mine. He will be after I kill you. And hear me now because this is my sweet revenge to you. I promised I will have my revenge. And now I get it. Percy is _mine_. Not yours. He'll never be yours. Now you will die!" I said and plunged the dagger into Rachel's heart.

She choked on blood and fell to the ground, limply and lifeless.

"Rachel!" Percy's voice yelled. He was standing at the alley entrance. He'd seen it all.

"C'mon Annabeth!" Holly said grabbing my arm and pulling me away to the car.

"Not so fast!" Percy said and ran over to me, "You-you killed my wife! How cou—"

"Listen Percy, you broke my heart. This is what you get. You ruined my life. And now your beloved wife is dead. Goodbye." I said and walked off towards my friends.

But he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, into a kiss. I melted in his arms and he broke away and whispered in my ear, "Then you'll just have to punish me better. That was more of a present than anything. I love you. I couldn't find you. Your mother told me if I didn't back away, she was going to kill you. I wouldn't at first until I had dreams of her thinking of plans of how to kill you. I wanted to protect you but I couldn't. Know she'll just have to accept us. I hated Rachel. I still do. And I couldn't be happier that she's dead. I love you, Annabeth. I always will. Remember that next time. I'll do anything for you." He finished and kissed me again.

I was crying. He pulled me to him and I buried my face in his chest.

"Shh, Annabeth. She's dead. She won't—nothing will ever get between us again. And I'll never leave your side again. I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Aww!" Kalista and Holly both chirped up from the car in the alley.

"Now let's go," Percy said, pulling me into the car.

"And leave your own reception?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, considering the bride is dead well, I don't want you to go to jail so . . . let's go." He said and pulled me in the car.

"I love you too, Percy." I smiled.

"Me too, oh and, sexy dress." And he leaned in and kissed me. And then . . . the rain fell.

* * *

**How was that? Please review! I need 10 reviews to continue! Love ya! Bye!**

**~Nikki**


	2. Worry

**Okay so this is my new story, Infinite Emotions. It's a bunch of Percabeth drabbles, one-shots, whatever you'd like to call it! Anyways, on with this one shot. It's called hate and here is the description:**

**Three years after Percy dumped Annabeth, Annabeth recieves a wedding invitation from Percy and Rachel. Annabeth is a Hunter and she and her two huntress friends go to the wedding, seeking revenge on Rachel and Percy.**

**Rating: K**

**Title: Worry**

**POV: Annabeth**

**Time: 2 Years after TLO (Just before The Lost Hero. You should check out the first two chapters that are online.) **

* * *

I stared out the window in frustration. Where was Percy? I remembered last night . . .

_"Percy!" I called to my boyfriend._

_"C'mon, Annabeth!" he pleaded._

_"You gotta catch me first!" I teased._

_I was running around the beach with Percy. He was chasing me because I had Riptide. I stole it. Now, he can't even catch up to me to get it. I ran through the water, splashing all the way. Then I thought teasing was over so I slowed down and he tackled me right on the beach. I was laying down, my back to the ground with Percy on top of me. We were laughing. He stopped and leaned in and kissed me. I stopped laughing and wound my arms around his neck. He pulled away too soon. I was going to get him for that._

_"Seaweed Brain, you pulled away much too soon. You're gonna pay for that." I said with a smile._

_"Oh, really?" he asked._

_"Yup," I said and pulled his lips to mine hungrily._

_After we pulled away, about ten minutes later, he got up and pulled me with him. He held out his hand. I, reluctantly, gave it back. He smiled and kissed me again._

_"Annabeth . . ." he started, "I . . ." he failed to finish. He couldn't get it out._

_"Spit it out, Seaweed Brain!" I ordered._

_"I, uh, lo-" he stopped mid-sentence, "Aphrodite girls!" he hissed._

_And then we turned around to see Aphrodite girls forming, saying, "Aww! Say it! Say it!"_

_I groaned, pulled away from Percy, grabbed his hand and lugged him to the eating pavillion. Chiron was almost about to blow the horn. We separated and went to our tables. And I didn't see him for the rest of the night . . ._

What the heck was he going to say? Stupid Aphrodites'! I just wanted to kill 'em! _I, uh, lo-_ what in the Tartarus does that mean? Ugh. I hugged my knees to my chest and sighed. I was on the beach, staring at the crashing waves. I missed him. I was worried. I wish we could just find him! I groaned, got up and realized what I needed to do. So I ran to Rachel.

* * *

"Rachel!" I called, barging in her awesome cave! Apollo had it built for her since she was the Oracle. I pushed aside the purple curtain and found her meditating.

She broke out of her meditation just when I pushed back the curtain, "Oh, hello Annabeth! Nice to see you! Where's Percy?" she asked.

My face said it all.

"He's not here, is he?" she asked, worriedly.

I shook my head. I couldn't speak. A lump grew in my throat.

"Are you going to search for him?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, whispering.

"So . . . you want a prophecy? I get it I'll just-" but she cut herself out, her eyes glowed green and she began,

"Half-bloods shall in two,

To find the hero with one shoe,

Him and his friends shall help you get through,

To find the lost hero and gain more to the crew."

And then her eyes turned their normal color and she sunk to the ground.

I helped her up, "Thanks, Rachel!" I said and ran out to the camp.

When I got there, I told Chiron everything. And then, I got the visions.

Words flashed in my eyes. _Hero, one shoe, saved lost hero . . ._ and then I saw a flash. A flash of a boy standing with two people, a girl and a boy. The boy had one shoe on and he was holding the girl's hand. And as quickly as the image appeared, it vanished.

"Annabeth? I think I know exactly who you should take. He's been here for three years and is a son of Iris. He has this chariot that he can work with this rainbow. He's perfect for a quest and he's been on _one_ before so . . . he isn't exactly experienced but still, he's like an apprentice. So . . . go talk to him and take him with." he said and shoved me off towards the door.

I sighed, letting a tear escape. _Percy I miss you. Quit making me sick with worry._

* * *

**How was that? I'm going to make an end-of-the-book scene in the next chapter that will be called, Love. So . . . I need 5 more reviews to continue! Or more! More would be better! WAY better! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Nikki**


	3. Love

**Okay so this is my new story, Infinite Emotions. It's a bunch of Percabeth drabbles, one-shots, whatever you'd like to call it! Anyways, on with this one shot. It's called hate and here is the description:**

**This is the continuation of Worry, my second chapter. This is how I think the end-of-the-book scene for The Lost Hero**

**Rating: K+**

**Title: Love**

**POV: Annabeth and an OC, Summer**

**Time: 2 Years after TLO (Just before The Lost Hero. You should check out the first two chapters that are online.) **

* * *

**Summer's POV:**

"Leo! Piper! Jason! Go! Follow Annabeth and Butch!" I ordered.

"No, we're not leaving you!" Leo said.

Right now, I was on the ground, unable to move. An Empousa attacked me with a sword and stabbed me in the side. I was trying to get them to find the lost hero with Annabeth because she needed them. But the only problem is that they won't go. They said they wouldn't go without me. The empousa is currently shocked so she's on the ground still. I was going to fight with her once they left but they wouldn't _leave! _

"Go!" I yelled.

"No, we-"

"GO!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Leo, Piper and Jason looked at me worriedly and ran off down the dark hallway where Annabeth disappeared.

The empousa finally got up and I grabbed my dagger.

"Hello my sssssweet!" the empousa hissed.

I whimpered. I wasn't really the _bravest_ person you've seen. I readied my dagger. She raised her sword. I held my dagger above my head with my shaking hand. But then I heard a scream. The empousa flew against the wall and turned into a puff of smoke. I looked up only to find Leo standing there with his sword raised. I shook my head. Why was he doing this?

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping me up.

I slipped through his grip and fell to the ground. He helped me up again.

"Well I think that answers my question." he smiled and brushed my dark brown hair back from my face.

"Yeah, we should go help Annabeth." I said, pulling away. I wobbled on my feet a bit, clutching my side and started to walk forward. He grabbed my arm to steady me and we ran into the dark hallway.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran through the dark halls with Butch, Jason and the others following. I turned right, left, north, east, any direction. And then I came upon a big golden door. I examined it and walked over to the side. I peeked through a convenient hole in the side by the hinges and checked it out inside.

"You will work perfect for my plan." the woman said.

"You'll never get away with this!" someone yelled.

I gasped. It was Percy!

The woman heard my gasp and her head snapped to the door where I was peaking. I tried to run but the door flung open. The woman ran over and grabbed the collar of my shirt. I kicked her hard. It didn't work. I grabbed my dagger and stuck it into her arm. Golden ichor came out. She was either a goddess or a titan!

"What are you doing here, my dear?" she asked, pulling the dagger out of her skin.

"Let me GO!" I yelled and stabbed her in the eye.

She staggered back and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I ran over and untied Percy.

"Oh, my gods! Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Annabeth. I'll just add that to all the times you saved my butt." he smiled and kissed me.

"I . . . I love you." I said.

"That's what I tried to tell you before the Aphrodite girls cut me off. I love you, Annabeth." he smiled and kissed me again.

I helped him up off the floor.

Jason and Piper ran in.

"Wait, where's Butch, Leo and Summer?" I asked.

"Butch is getting the chariot and Leo's helping Summer." Piper explained.

"Okay . . ." I said, "And where are they?"

"Coming. Remember when Summer was stabbed? She can barely walk. He's helping her." she explained.

"Why doesn't he carry her?" I asked.

"It's probably awkward." Piper said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right."

But then Leo ran in with Summer on his back in like some sort of piggy back ride way. I laughed. They looked so silly.

"Giddy-up, Leo, giddy-up." Summer laughed.

Summer had dark brown hair and super tanned skin. She matched her name. She spends lots of time outside. Especially in summer.

I sighed. Everyone gets a happy ending. But I could tell that by that lady, this definitely wasn't over yet. It was only the begining . . .

**

* * *

**

**How was it? Review! Help me get to Review # 25 if you can! Thanks! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Nikki**


	4. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
